


Sweet Surprise

by The_Immortal_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Pregnant Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immortal_Angel/pseuds/The_Immortal_Angel
Summary: “Ligur…” Michael said in exasperation. “Yes, Love.” he said as he rubbed her back to ease the pain and to comfort her. Even though she didn’t need either. Michael was a strong Angel. That's how she was created. She was supposed to be a Mother but when she showed her power and her leadership at the fall. She never got the chance to be one. But Michael still had her desire to be a Mother. “D-do you think we did it?” Michael asked as she lifted up her head to look at Ligur.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Dagon/Sandalphon (Good Omens), Disposable Demon/Ballerina Angel, God & Michael (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur & Michael (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Michael & Uriel (Good Omens), Uriel/Hastur (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael hasn’t been feeling well in the morning. She hasn’t told Ligur yet. He’s been go back to Hell in the early mornings. Sept for this day.

When Michael woke up she groaned. Her corporal ached. Which was strange. Michael was an Angel but It’s not like she hadn’t felt pain before. Not in the slightest. When her siblings were first created they would hit and bite her to get out of her arms when they wanted their Mother. Bittersweet memories she thought. Lucifer was the worst of them. A bit ironic for the angel who started a Rebellion. Even though she didn’t feel pain in their battle. She did have marks. Cuts, bruises, and scars from the twos battle. Lucifer did try to drag her down with him but Raphael saved her from falling. Raphael pushed her out of their Brother’s grasp but he was not as lucky as she was. He fell with Lucifer. 

Michael shook her head. Removing those memories from her thoughts. “The past is the past and it’s time to move on!” She thought to herself. Michael moved the covers off of her. She turned her head to look at the clock. 3:00 A.M. Michael groaned again. She loved her sleep more than anything. Even her husband. Her relationship with him was interesting. They were almost complete opposites of each other. Michael loved the day and the sunshine. She is an Angel and he is a Demon. A Duke of Hell. Ligur loved the dark and to lurk with Hastur. Ligur and Michael would compromise with each other at times but that didn’t mean that they didn’t share common interests with one another. No! The two loved to dance with each other.

Michael felt a sharp pain to her abdomen. Then a contraction to her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke. “Not this again.” Michael thought as she covered her mouth. she flew the covers completely off. She ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. 

The movement from Michael woke up Ligur. Ligur moaned as he set up in bed. “Michael, what's going on?” he asked. He got no reply except for a heaving sound from Michael in the bathroom. Ligur got out of bed to see what was going on with Michael. Angels don’t get sick or at least not that often. Michael especially! The bathroom door was slightly open. Ligur pushed the door open so he could walk in. Michael was kneeling in front of the toilet. She was breathing heavily. “Michael!” Ligur said as he knelt by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked in worry. “I-I don’t know.” she said with a concerned look on her face. Michael always knows what's going on. So the fact that Michael did not know what's going on scared Ligur to the core.

Most Demons wouldn’t know this about Ligur. That he loves Michael to the very fiber of his existence if he loses Michael he wouldn’t know what to do without her. “Michael, how long has this been happening?” He asked. Michael avoided eye contact with Ligur. She didn’t want him to worry about her. “A week…” she said ashamed of herself for not telling him. Ligur looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He had so many questions. “Why didn’t she tell me? Why is this happening? Did their sides find out about them?”he thought to himself. Ligur was more worried now for his wife. “W-why didn’t you tell me?”he asked. She looked at him and said “I didn’t want to worry you.” Ligur placed a hand on her cheek. “Love…” he said before Michael felt her stomach start to heave again. She moved her head so she would throw up in the toilet. She barfed into it again. Ligur grabbed her hair to hold it up for her. 

“Ligur…” Michael said in exasperation. “Yes, Love.” he said as he rubbed her back to ease the pain and to comfort her. Even though she didn’t need either. Michael was a strong Angel. That's how she was created. She was supposed to be a Mother but when she showed her power and her leadership at the fall. She never got the chance to be one. But Michael still had her desire to be a Mother. “D-do you think we did it?” Michael asked as she lifted up her head to look at Ligur. 

Ligur felt a sudden drop in his chess if this was really happening, he would be a father. “How do we find out?” he asked. Michael looked to the sink cabinets. “I got some pregnancy test. some time back.” Michael said not moving her eyes off the cabinet. “Will they even work?” Ligur said. “We are supernatural beings!” Michael looked at him with a stern look. “It might be our only option at this time.” she said to Ligur.

“Should I leave?” Ligur asked. Michael nodded her head. “I can do it on my own.” she said to Ligur as she got up off the floor. Ligur got off the floor as well. He turned to walk out. When he got to their bed he heard the bathroom door closed. Ligur sighed as he sat on the bed. Ligur didn’t know what to think. If they were going to be parents then how would their sides respond to it? Would they let them go? Would they kill them!? You would thank Heaven and Hell wouldn’t try to do the Hellfire and Holy Water thing. after what happened with the traitors. Ligur shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want to thank of what their sides would do to them. Ligur looked over to the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. 4:00 A.M. 

“We have two hours.” Ligur said to himself. “Beelzebub is going to scream at me again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's day in Heaven.

Michael stared at the test in front of her. It was the fifth test she took. “It finally happened!” she thought. “I’m… going to be a mom!” Michael said out loud.

Ligur was about to put on his trenchcoat when Michael came out of the bathroom. He looked at her. Michael smiled at him and held up the pregnancy test. “Two lines!” she said with excitement. “We're going to be parents!” she exclaimed.

Ligur ran to Michael and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around in excitement. “It worked!” he exclaimed. “Yes, it worked but if you are still worried about it being right. I can talk to the Weasel.” Michael said. Ligur just held her close to him. He said “if it makes you happy, thin go for it but be safe. Please.” Michael giggled. “Chameleon, you know how hard it is to beat me. Plus I have an entire army on my side. I think I can handle it.” she said with full confidence. Ligur laughed at Michaels, a surety. “You should get dressed. It’s 4:30.” Ligur said. “Haha, they’re going to yell at you again.” Michael laughed. “Yeah yeah, don’t rub it in.” said Ligur in annoyance.

Michael turned to their closet. She opened the door to grab her suit. Ligur was all ready out of the bedroom. She could hear Ligur walking down the stairs. Michael slipped off her light blue pajama pants. Then her white turtleneck sweater. Michael looked down at her abdomen. She placed a hand on it. She smiled in anticipation for the life growing within her.

When Michael was dressed. She came down the stairs. Ligur was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee for himself. Michael never liked coffee. She never knew why she didn’t like it. Ligur had tried to get Michael to try it. she spit it out because of its bitter taste. She ended up smacking him for it. He’s never tried it sense. Michael turned the corner to the kitchen. Ligur was leaning against the kitchen counter. He was sipping his coffee. Michael liened against the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. It took some time before Ligur noticed that Michael was there. Ligur turned to look at her. He didn’t say anything to her but Michael knew what Ligur was thanking. “Ligur, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Michael said in a comforting tone. Ligur side “I know, but I can’t help it.” Michael smiled at him. “Just try, that's all I ask of you.” Ligur gave her a weak smile. “We should be going.” he said.

~~~~~~

When the two came to the front doors of Heaven and Hell. Michael walked in front of Ligur. Ever since the two have been spinning the evenings and nights on earth. They had to be careful when they came back, if they were seen together in the lobby when there are on planned meetings between their sides. They would have a hard time trying to explain without giving themselves away. Michael normally let’s Ligur go first but for the time being Michael will. She walked through the door. She almost made it to the escalators when Ligur came through the door. She could feel his eyes on her. She could feel it until she was at the top.

Ligur had watched Michael go up to her floor. He sighed. He knew he didn’t have to worry about her but he did. Ligur was a demon and Demons have never been good with their feelings since The Fall. he had some many conflicting feelings. He was happy that they're going to be parents but he’s also scared. “That's a fun thought. A Demon that is scared.” Ligur said mumbling himself as he walked down to his department.

Michael had made it to her office without one of her principalities trying to hound her down. It happens more often than not. It’s always “Balle is late again.” Or “someone gave Azrael a Frappuccino and now she’s in the auditorium.” she never understood why there are so many problems in her department. Gabriel never helped her even when she asked him to. He always says “Not my department.” in that annoying voice. That was not the only thing that drove her mad with Gabriel. The times Gabriel decides that it is HIS department. He messes up everything. He always messes with the team's setup. Michael sets things up for a reason. Some Angels work well together and others don’t. That's how it works. “But I guess that’s what little brothers are for. To mess things up.” she thought to herself.

Michael almost jumped out of her seat when her office door burst open. The Quartermaster Angel had The Principality Balle by the hair. “This sorry EXCUSE for an Angel has been missing from practice because HE’S LATE AGAIN! This is the fifth Time this week!” he yelled. Balle looked up at her and gave her an ashamed smile. Michael sighed. “Quarter, give him here.” Michael said as she pointed at one of her chairs in front of her desk. The Quartermaster let go of Balle’s hair and gave him a stern look. “If it was me you would be...” The Quartermaster was cut off by Michael. “Quarter, Leave now!” she said pointing at the door. He grumbled on his way out. Michael sighed and got up to close the door. “Sorry, I-I…” Balle tried to say. “Balle It’s ok. Just set down, Please.” Michael said. Balle sat in one of the chairs. Michael walked back to her desk. “So, did they distract you again or did you allowed yourself to be distracted?” she asked. Balle blushed. “I um. They were… in a “mood” this morning.” he said as his blushing grew. Michael raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was talking about. She had a Demon husband herself and Balle also had a very special Demon as well. She looked at the Principality that sat in front of her. “Well I don't know how many times I will have to tell you to get a schedule. So you're not late.” Michael said finally. “I’ll try.” Balle said. Michael waved to dismiss Balle. He got up to leave to do his duties of the day.

When Balle closed the door Michael relaxed back in her seat. “Maybe I should ask Ligur to try to get me to speak with this Eric character.” Michael said to herself. “Oh, Ligur probably wouldn’t know which of the disposables is Eric.” she said with a laugh. Of all the Demons that Balle could have chosen. He had to fall for the one that has thirty doppelgangers. if they were heavens property Michael would have had all their names memorized by this point. Michael loved all her Principalities like children. Her nature itself is motherly. That’s the reason her codename is Mama Bear. She is a Mother to them. That’s what gets under Gabriel’s skin. He thinks she's too “Motherly” with the army.

Gabriel probably wouldn’t be pleased with Michael if she decided to have one of the Principalities babysit in the near future.

Michael’s eyes felt heavy after she had finished with a large chunk of her paperwork. She’ed been in Heaven since 5:00 in the morning. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. Michael decided to go talk to the weasel. The weasel was a very interesting Angel. She was one of the last Angels to be created. She was named Kaylynn for some reason. She worked in the Maternity department. She knows more about the physical side of it then her colleagues and especially when it comes to Angels.

Michael got up from her seat. Her corporal ached. She could hear her joints popping. Michael groaned as she stretched.

She heard a knock on her door. She walked to open her door. When it opened she saw her sister on the other side. “Oh, Uriel what brought you here?” asked Michael. “I’m just done with my paperwork earlier than I originally expected. So I came to see if you were done too.” said Uriel. “I’m not done yet but I needed to do something.” Michael said. Uriel raised an eyebrow. “What do you need to do? Can I come?” Uriel asked. Michael gave Uriel a little giggle. “Do you want to go see the Weasel?” Uriel had a shocked expression on her face. “Why are you going to see her?” she said as Michael walked out of her office. Uriel began to follow her from behind. “I just need to check something. That’s all.” Michael said.

“Why do I have a feeling that this “checking” business has to do with you and not her.” Uriel said as she caught up with Michael. “Maybe.” Michael responded. “Ok, then why or what are you checking on, because what I think it is. It should not be possible! You do not have a Lover that I know of at least!” Uriel said in exasperation. Michael giggled again. Michael never told Uriel about Ligur or their relationship with one other. “Why do you assume that it’s that.” Michael said in a taunting voice. “Because it’s you! Michael!” said Uriel in annoyance. Uriel was still following her by the time Michael found the Weasel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, Archangel Michael and Uriel. What did I do to be paid a visit by you two.” she said. Michael smiled at her. “I was going to check on something.” she said. “Oh, do you want Uriel here for that?” the Angel said leaning to one side to look at Uriel. Uriel had a displeased look on her face. “Well it’s almost 2:15 Uriel.” said the smaller angel. Uriel eyes widen. “Crap I forgot about that.” she said as she turned and ran down the hall’s of Heaven.

Michael looked at the Weasel in surprise. “What was it that she needed to do?” Michael asked. Kaylynn just smiled and said “you do not want to know. Especially with what your brother is doing at the moment.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “Which brother are you talking about? I have four brothers.” Michael laughed. “It’s the other twin.” The Weasel said. “Oh, Sandalphon. Makes sense.” Michael said. 

The two had made it to a small room. Michael had been in it multiple times. Sense Michael had Married Ligur she had check ups every month or so. Kaylynn closed the door behind them. “So, did it happen?” the Weasel asked. “Just double checking. To give Ligur piece of mind” Michael said as she sat on the hospital style bed. “Okey-dokey!” she said in a loud voice as she found her equipment.

Meanwhile in Hell.

Ligur had slammed his head against his desk. Beelzebub had yelled at him for being late and they had punished him for it. If his paperwork on a normal day was bad this was worse. Dagon would love it though. She for some reason loved her paperwork. If she was ever in trouble with Beelzebub her punishment would be no paperwork. That would drive her crazy and a crazy Dagon is not the Dagon that you want to work with. 

But this was not the only thing driving Ligur crazy for the day. He had to chew out hastur. He had burned one of the disposable demons at was late. Very Late. Ligur thinks the name of this one was Eric. which if his memory served him right. Eric had caught the attention of one of Michael’s Principalities. Michael was weird with her Principalities. He had asked which Principality it was but she never told him. She had just told him that she promised him that she would tell no one of his affair with the Demon. “He was late! What do you want me to do about that! We are Demon’s after all!” Hastur screamed at his friend. “How many times do I have to go over this with you, Hastur! We are not supposed to burn them unless they did something that deserved that punishment!” Ligur responded in annoyance. “BUT!” Hastur had tried to say before he was cut off by Ligur. “No, but’s Hastur! And where in the nine circles of Hell is Dagon?! I need to speak with her as well.” Hastur just shrugged not knowing where the fish Demon was either. Hastur didn’t mind not knowing where Dagon was. She always got on his nerves for some reason but that always happens with paperwork. It was always “you need more pages in your reports” or “make it neater and legible.”

“Well, I better find her before 2:30 or my head is going to be on a spike tonight!” Ligur said as he stood up. “It’s 2:20 already!” he said as he and Hastur walked out of their shared office. Hasturs eyes shrunk in fear. “s@#!, I forgot about that meeting today.” yelled Hastur. He had quickly run to go down the dark, crowded hallways. “Well, that was something.” Ligur mumbled as he began to search for Dagon with a pile of finished paperwork.

When Ligur had found where Dagon was. He had just walked into her office. “Hay, Dagon I got paperwork for you.” Ligur said as he walked in. “Oh, why can’t you guys knock first!” Dagon yelled out. She walked out of behind her dask to take the paperwork from him. Dagon was agitated with Ligur for just walking in. Ligur could sense a familiar aura. it was an Archangels aura. It wasn’t Michaels but one of her siblings. That's why Dagon was irritated with him. He probably walked in on a secret meeting or something. Probably with Gabriel or Uriel. “Is this all?” Dagon asked. “For now.” Ligur said as he left her office. He could hear Dagon slam her door.

When Dagon slammed the door she locked it. She turned around to look at her desk. She sighed. “Ok, no one else will be interrupting us.” she said. “You can come out now.” she said to her desk. A slightly balding head poked out from under her desk. “We should be more careful with this.” said Sandalphon as he got off the floor. “Yes, but what’s the fun of that. Teddy Bear~” Dagon said in a subducting voice. Sandalphon gave her a huffing sound. “Why do you have to be in one of those moods?” Dagon giggled. She leaned on her desk. She positioned her arms so they would squeeze her breasts forwards so they would appear bigger than normal. “Oh, Teddy Bear~” she said again. Sandalphon could see the lust in her eyes. He sighed and sat in Dagon’s seat. He was ready to satisfy his Demon lover, Dagon smiled. She leapt over her desk and landed on Sandalphon’s lap. She immediately tore off her Ruff and undone her top as well. “This is going to be fun!” Dagon said as she made short work of whatever Sandalphon had on.

Back to heaven.

Michael had gotten back her test. It had confirmed what the human test said. She was definitely pregnant. She didn’t know how the maternity Angels do it. The Angels are able to find out the gender of the child and it’s father before the brith. Michael knew who the father was. Ligur and that is what it said. Now the gender of the baby didn’t matter to her. Angels and Demons do not have genders but when one is born they do prefer their genders at birth. But Michael was still excited. She and Ligur are going to have a baby girl.

Michael had finished her paperwork for the day and was heading to her room in heaven. Uriel had found her again. It was normal for Uriel to spin time with Michael in her room. When the two made it into Michael’s room. Uriel sat on Michael’s bed and looked at her.

“So, are you going to tell me what you needed to check?” Uriel said as she took her shoes off. Michael smiled  
“if you tell me what you had to go to at 2:15 then I will tell you what I was checking.” Uriel blushed but then nodded. Michael sighed.   
“Ok, this is going to need some explaining first.” Michael said as she sat on the bed.   
“Ok.” Uriel responded.   
“Ok, in the 1100’s I entered into a Back Channel with Hastur and Ligur. And after some time it became only me and Ligur.” Michael smiled.   
“So, you two became Lovers?” Uriel asked. Michael Laughed.   
“Well… He proposed to me in the 1800’s.” Uriel snorted when she heard it.   
“You two got that done quickly.” “yes, we did.” Michael said.  
“But either way, I’ve been feeling sick in the morning and well I didn’t tell Ligur about it. I scared him a little this morning. But he was a little skeptical of the human test that I took. So that’s why I had to talk to the weasel.” Michael said.  
“So… are you… Pregnant?” Uriel asked. Michael smiled  
“YES!” She said in excitement. Uriel squealed. She was excited for her sister. Uriel knew that Michael always wanted a family of her own.

“Now you tell me what you’ve been doing.” Michael said with anticipation. Uriel blushed. She began to fidget with her suit jacket.  
“Well, I had a meeting with Duke Hastur…” Uriel said as her blush began to grow.  
“Oh, I see. The Frog finally made a move on you didn’t he.” Michael said in a mocking tone. Uriel stayed silent as she nodded.  
“Why do you need to say it like that!” Uriel said as she hid her face in her hands. Michael started to laugh at her younger sister. She grabbed Uriel in a hug as she said “because I’m your older sister. That’s why!” Uriel just snuggled into Michael’s chest. “So, what did you two speak about?” Michael asked.  
“Just upcoming assignments.” Uriel said halfway buried in Michael’s chest.  
“How long have you and Hastur been “together”?” Michael asked, wondering how long her sister had been doing this.

“A Week after the Nope Apocalypse.” Uriel said.  
“Oh, you two are new!” Michael said, remembering how her and Ligur used to be like in the early days of their relationship. Meetings would quickly turn into makeout sessions. It was the best way for them to show their passion for one another. But it wasn’t the only way the two had shown their affection. Ligur had a habit of buying little trinkets for her. There was one gift that she had worn a bit. it was a locket. She still had it.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Uriel asked. Michael Laughed. “Just remembering how me and Ligur were in the early days.” 

Uriel blushed. “I’m assuming that you and Hastur makeout a lot.” Michael said with a grin. “Maybe… just this once…” Uriel said. Michael bursted out laughing. Uriel followed soon after her sister. The two fell on the bed laughing.

After some time the two sisters were just laying on the bed. “So, what are you two going to name the little one?” Uriel asked. “I don’t know but I do want her name to mean Joy.” Michael responded. The two went silent again before Uriel broke it. “Oh, Michael do you know where Sandlaphon has gotten himself to?” Uriel asked. Sandlaphon was her twin brother. “I don't know. Kaylynn said you do not want to know.” Michael said. “So, he’s doing something that he’s not supposed to do or doing something that we do not want to see.” Uriel responded. “Yep!” Michael said and the two erupted back into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had decided to go home an hour early. She was just about to go down the escalator when Gabriel had stopped her in the halls of Heaven. “Well, you're leaving early today. Michael.” Gabriel said. “Why are you leaving early, anyway?” Gabriel had asked as Michael had turned around. “Well, I’m done with the paperwork of the day so I’m doing miracles now.” Michael responded to her brother. It was normal for Michael to do some Miracles before she came home. “Ok.” Gabriel said lifting up his arms in response. “Oh, have you seen San

dalphon? He wasn’t in his office.” he asked. Michael shrugged. “don't know. I was told that I didn’t want to know.” Michael said. “Oh.” Gabriel said with wide eyes. “Well, see you tomorrow.” Gabriel said, waving as he turned to go back to his Office. “See you tomorrow too.” Michael said before heading down the escalators.

Michael had been down in Soho, London for some time now. She had wandered to shop to shop. She had miracled a couple to safety from a robber and a little karma justice for the criminal too. A cop. That made her laugh. Michael’s was a protector of others. That’s what her duties were. She had come across a very familiar book shop. The book shop belonged to The Principality Aziraphale. Though Aziraphale doesn’t work for Heaven anymore she still kept contact with Aziraphale. She had apologized to him about the photos she had shown to Gabriel and the other two’s behavior outside his Book Shop. Aziraphale had forgiven her for it and the two would spin time in his Book Shop talking to one another. Though Aziraphale did have to take caution with Crowley and Michael being in the same room together. Even with Ligur there. it did not help. Michael and Ligur had a grudge against Crowley for killing Ligur. Even if he came back. Though they did eventually get along. It was after Ligur said some that he didn’t mean to say. Ligur had been sworn to secrecy about Crowley. Beelzebub did not want Crowley to be in charge of anything in Hell. they knew that he would ruin everything except for the Apocalypse. They didn’t see that one coming. 

Ligur had yelled at Crowley about something that he did. Michael had just been sitting on the couch with Aziraphale just sipping hot cocoa. The two were watching their husbands fight as well before Crowley yelled “Well, it wasn’t like Michael breathed down MY neck when I was still with my siblings!” That had caught Michael’s attention. Crowley had covered his mouth when he had registered what he had just said. Ligur was not phased by the statement. All he said before Michael had responded was “nice one Raphael.” using his real name. “Wait, WHAT!” Michael had screamed. Crowley explained what happened after The Fall. he had told Aziraphale about his past as an Archangel before he had proposed to him. Aziraphale surprisingly took it very well. Michael had hugged Crowley after he had finished.

Michael opened the door to the Book Shop. it was almost completely empty. Except for five kids that looked like they were 12 years old alongside a chubby looking woman with blonde hair that almost looked white. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a tan skirt just over her ankles. Michael recognized that it was Aziraphale. Aziraphale made eye contact with Michael and smiled. “Hello, Michael it’s nice to see you again.” Aziraphale said with a chipper voice. “Hay Aziraphale. You look very lovely today.” Michael complimented Aziraphale on her new form. “Oh, thank you.” Aziraphale said in gratitude.

The children that were in the shop looked at Michael with a confused look on their faces. “Aziraphale, who is she?” one of them asked, followed by the rest of the kids to nod in agreement. Michael looked at the kid. The boy had long curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Michael recognized the boy. It was Adam. the Antichrist. Her brother Lucifer’s son and her nephew.   
Michael smiled at him and said “I’m the Archangel Michael.” when she said that, one of the other kids said something. “Oh, so you are the one who kicked out Adam’s ex dad out of heaven!” said a girl with dark curly hair that was put into a ponytail. She looked African descended. Michael giggled.   
“Well, all that I did was beat the crap out of my brother and get him in trouble with our mother. That just so happens to be an almighty God of the universe.” Michael said.   
Then another one of the kids pricked up. This one had shoulder length hair that was dark brown. “Whit, would that mean you and Adam are related?” he said.   
Michael smiled at the boy. “Well, Lucifer is my younger brother. So that would make Adam my nephew.” Michael said.   
Adam’s eyes widened “I have an aunt!” Adam said. Michael smiled again. “Well, you technically have three aunts and…” Michael said as she quickly used her fingers to count. “Four uncles. And speaking of uncles. Aziraphale, where's your husband? I need to speak with him.” Michael said.   
Aziraphale looked around. She did not notice Crowley anywhere. “I don’t know.” Aziraphale finally responded. Michael sighed. “Ok, I’ll tell him later then.” Michael said in defeat.  
“What is it that you needed to tell Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Oh, I was planning on telling you two together.” Michael said with a smile.  
“Oh ok.” Aziraphale responded with a shoulder shrug.

Michael had stayed at the Book Shop for an hour before leaving. She had learned all the kids' names: Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale, and Warlock. Michael had made it home. When she got into the house, she headed straight to the living room and landed on the couch. Michael had leaned to one side and fell onto her side. She was tired. She rubbed her eyes before falling asleep on the couch. 

When Ligur came home he found Michael asleep on the living room couch. He smiled at her. He placed a hand on Michaels cheek. He was careful as to not wake his wife. Ligur had begun to run his fingers through her hair. He took the pins from Michaels hair to let her hair down. Ligur loved it when Michael’s hair was down. Her hair wasn’t as long as some would think. It did go slightly down her back. He loved how curly her hair was. She shared that trait with almost all her siblings. Though Lucifer had trimmed his hair very short so it wouldn’t be so curly but Adam had inherited Lucifer’s curly fluff hair. Which Michael had teased him about. Michael was very close with Lucifer and Raphael before The Fall. She had told Ligur how heartbroken she was after The Fall. Which made Ligurs heart ache because he couldn’t tell her Raphael’s true fate in fear of Beelzebubs wrath. 

Michael had begun to stir. Ligur moved his hand from Michael’s hair. He placed his hand back on her cheek. Michael had a woken with Ligur standing over her with his hand on her cheek. She smiled at her husband.   
“How was heaven today love?” Ligur asked as he knelt on the floor beside Michael.  
“Well, Balle was late again.” Michael had said as she sat up. She patted the seat beside her for Ligur.   
Ligur got up from the floor. “Had to tell off Hastur again.” he said as he sat down on the couch. “Oh, speaking of Hastur. Guess what I found out today.” Michael said with a cheery voice. “What?” Ligur asked entreat.  
“Hastur had finally made a move on my sister.” Michael said with excitement.   
“Oh, so that’s what he forgot today.” Ligur said now understanding what Hastur had forgotten. Michael burst out laughing.   
“Oh, Uriel now knows about us and the baby.” Michael said.   
“Wait, what!” Ligur said.   
“Oh, don’t worry she had no ill intentions. She is my sister.” she said lifting up her hands. “Uriel was just wondering what I needed to check on. I told her in my personal room. No one else knows.” Michael said.   
“Michael you need to be more careful with this what if.” Ligur said before he was cut off by Michael.  
“She’s my sister, Ligur. She would never hurt me.” Michael said in surety. She placed a hand on Ligur.   
“But I just worry.” Ligur said.   
“I know, I know but please just not worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Michael said to comfort Ligur. “So, you talk to the weasel. What did she say?” Ligur asked.   
“Yes, she confirmed. I’m Pregnant.” Michael said. “I do not know how these Angels do it tho.”  
“Do what Michael?” Ligur asked.  
“The Angels are able to find out the gender and the father of the unborn child. But it isn’t like I don’t know who the father is because you are the only man I've ever had sex with.” Michael said.  
“So, what’s the gender?” Ligur asked.  
“A girl.” Michael said with a smile. Ligur smiled back at her.  
“A Daughter.” Ligur said with a smile. Michael nodded in agreement. With a quick motion Ligur had kissed Michael. She leaned in to the kiss. When the two had parted Ligur said “I love you, Michael”  
“I love you too, chameleon.”

Michael and Ligur had decided to watch TV to relax. Michael had begun to snuggle with Ligur. She still felt tired. So it didn’t take long for her to fall back asleep.

After some time Ligur had carried Michael to their bedroom. Ligur placed Michael on the bed. He miracled Michael into her pajamas. Ligur laid on the other side of the bed. He sighed. Ligur asked himself “am I ready to be a father?”


	5. Chapter 5

Michael had started showing very quickly. She had laughed at Ligur when he had first noticed it. He had panicked for a solid hour about Michael not being able to hide it for much longer. Luckily it was both of their day off. Though Michael was able to hide her baby bump. The shirt that Michael wears under her suit jacket is very loose. It’s able to cover some details of her body. Her suit jacket would be able to hide it too. but that was not the only thing that would give them away. Michael had mood swings and cravings. though she mainly craved chocolate. 

It did not go unnoticed by the angels. Then again if one of the most powerful Archangels were acting strange. Wouldn’t you start wondering what's happening. That was the same for Gabriel. He was wondering why his older sister was acting the way she was. Gabriel had decided to drop in on Michael.

Michael’s office

Michael sat in her office. She was doing some paperwork. She had decided to unbutton her suit jacket so she could breathe. She was only two months pregnant but she was quite big at this point. Michael had only told Uriel and some curious principalities. Balle had been one of them. He probably had told his Demon lover about it but Eric is a disposable Demon. They probably wouldn’t even acknowledge them. Either way Michael was planning on telling her mother about the baby. There was only four people that knew of Michael and Ligur’s union. That was themselves. (obviously) The Weasel because they needed her to keep quiet about it. The Weasel knows every secret of every Angel and Demon. She is not afraid to say anything about it and she will inform the Almighty. And the fourth one well God herself. She is Michael’s mother after all.

Michael had begun to rub her slightly swollen belly. She thought about what it would be like raising a hybrid. Her baby was also Ligurs child as well. He is a demon and he does have some tendencies that might be passed on to their child. But Ligur was not the only one to pass on something. Michael was a little troublemaker herself when she was created. She would throw whatever she could get her little hands on. Which may explain why her weapon of choice is a spear and her penchant to throw a led ball at her siblings (mainly Gabriel) when they disturb her. Though she is skilled at sword fighting as well.

Michael heard a knock on the office door. She quickly button her suit jacket. “Come in.” Michael said. Gabriel opened the door. She looked at him with a displeased look.   
“Hey Michael. I hope you don’t mind me dropping in.” Gabriel said as he walked in.   
“It depends on what you are dropping in for.” Michael said in a sour tone. Gabriel gave her a weak smile.   
“Oh come on Michael. Why can’t I check on my sister?” Gabriel said.   
Michael scowled at Gabriel. “So, what’s going on with you?” Gabriel asked in a nervous voice.   
“What do you mean?” Michael asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.   
“You know, um… your behavior lately.” Gabriel said.   
“What about my behavior?” Michael asked.   
Gabriel paused for a second before saying “you've been acting strange lately.” Michael looked at Gabriel with a blank stare. Gabriel stared back at her waiting for her response.   
“I mean you’ve been weird…” Gabriel said.   
“And why is that concerning?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“But it’s not like you to be angry one second and then happy the next! It’s not like you.” Gabriel said as he swung out his arms.  
“So tell me what’s going on with you.” Gabriel said with general concern on his face.  
Michael sighed, she was not ready to tell Gabriel. He was the one that Michael was scared of. If there was an angel you would be scared of it was Gabriel. Even though Michael was older than him. Gabriel was the boss. A dum one at that. Michael realy wished that it was Raphael instead. At least he was willing to ask questions. Gabriel does not ask questions. Seeing them as unnecessary for many things. Even Sandalphon would have been better than Gabriel. But you can’t change the birth order. Michael the oldest. Then Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon or Sandalphon and Uriel. They never agreed on who was the older twin.  
“I was going to tell Mother first. If you really want to know then ask Uriel. I told her.” Michael said.  
Gabriel looked at Michael with a confused look. “You told Uriel but you won't tell me!” Gabriel shouted.  
Michael scuffed at Gabriel. “I trust Uriel more than you Gabriel. You probably wouldn’t let me explain the whole story.”  
Michael said with a smug look. Gabriel gave her a look that said “you really think that.” Which made Michael laugh.  
“Why are you like this.” Gabriel said.  
“Because I’m your sister.” Michael said with a smile.

When Gabriel left Michael’s office, she let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. It was close. Michael was not ready to tell Gabriel. She fears that Gabriel would either destroy her or cast her out. Which was something that Michael did not want to happen. But it’s not like she’s not prepared for it. Michael had planned that her second in command would take her place. She had molded him into a leader for if Michael had fallen to her demise that he would take her place. She trusted him with the full power of the army.

Michael quickly changed her thought process. Turning her attention on her paperwork. She had to stay focused. Her paperwork had been piling up for weeks. Since Michael is pregnant, her brain is everywhere. She would just sit and stare into space before snapping out of the trance. Which is not good if you don’t want to worry about paperwork. And Michael did not want to be stressed during her pregnancy. She knew that stress or a lot of stress is not good for the child. 

Michael felt a sudden desire. She moved her hand to open a desk dror. The dror was stockpiled with chocolate. She grabbed one of the bars she had. Michael immediately opened the wrapper. She bit into it. Michael had always liked chocolate but not to this extreme. She would eat chocolate ice cream when she was upset with something or someone. That has a tendency to scare Ligur when he gets home. Only to see an upset Michael in bed. You do not want an upset Michael. It’s terrifying and in that manner you do not want a moody Michael either.

~~~~~~~

When Gabriel left Michael’s office he immediately went to find Uriel. It took him a little longer to find her then he expected. He had found Uriel coming up the escalator. She did not notice him until Gabriel spoke.  
“Hay, Uriel just the Angel I was looking for.” Gabriel said in a chipper tone.  
Uriel had jumped when she heard him.   
“Oh, Gabriel you scared me.” Uriel said as she turned to look at him.  
Gabriel smiled at his younger sister. “So, do you know what’s going on with Michael?” Gabriel asked.  
Uriel’s eyes widened. “Why is he asking me? Does he know that I know that Michael is pregnant? Is he testing me to see if I’ll try to protect Michael? What does he know? Does he know that Michael is with a Demon. And not only a Demon, a Duke of Hell?” Uriel asked herself as panic ensued.  
“W-why do you ask, Gabriel?” Uriel said, trying not to sound nervous.  
“Because Michael won't tell me anything about why she is acting strange. She told me if I really wanted to know, was to ask you.” Gabriel said.

Uriel thought for a second before making a motion to Gabriel to follow her. She led Gabriel to her office. She checked to make sure that no one else would be listening in on them. She closed the door and turned to Gabriel.  
“Ok, I do know what Michael is going through but it would be best for Michael that we do not cause her stress.” Uriel began.  
“So what’s going on?” Gabriel asked.  
Uriel sighed. “Michael is going to be a mom.” Uriel said slowly.  
Gabriel had a moment to process Uriel's words. He looked at Uriel with a confused look.  
Uriel gave a heavy sigh as she facepalm. “Do I really need to spell it out for you?” Uriel said in annoyance.   
“Michael is pregnant! She will be a mom to a biological child. Does that make sense to you.” Uriel said with a tinge of anger.  
Gabriel stared at Uriel. He never thought that it was possible for an Angel to have children. Let alone Michael to be a mother. But the next question is who was brave or stupid enough to seduce Michael! She was the one who kicked their brother’s butt out of Heaven.  
“W-who is the father of the child?” Gabriel asked.  
Uriel began to fidget with her hands. “Well, this is the part that I don’t think you will like.” Uriel said in a nervous voice.  
“Why? Is it something bad? Do I need to worry?” Gabriel asked.  
Uriel looked down at the floor. Not wanting to make eye contact. “No, Michael is fine. It’s who she likes that you’ll wont like.” Uriel said.  
“Thin who?” Gabriel asked in annoyance of Uriel’s answers.  
“Michael is married to a Demon. The Demon is Duke Ligur of Hell. that’s why we shouldn't bother her. She is scared of saying it to you without Mother giving her the green light.” Uriel said.  
“Ok, I wont bother her for a while.” Gabriel said as he lifted up his hands.  
“Thank you for telling me.” he said as he left.  
Uriel sat at her desk wondering if she really should have told Gabriel, Michael’s secret. Especially since she is caring precious cargo.

When Gabriel made it back to his office. He decided to do some research on the Duke that Michael had fancied enough to be married to him. And who better to get information from, than from the Prince of Hell themself, Beelzebub. He grabbed his phone for his pocket. He opened his contacts to find the Prince's office phone number. Which he called. Gabriel waited for a moment before hearing “Who iz it!” on the other end of the line.  
“Beelzebub, it’s me Gabriel.” he said.   
“Oh, Gabe. what a dizgrace to hear from you today?” Beelzebub said in a tone that Gabriel had begun to recognize as their flirty voice.   
“I need some records on the Duke Ligur.” Gabriel said. They paused for a moment before asking. “Why do you need Ligur’z filez?”  
“He had managed to seduce Michael.” Gabriel said.  
“Well thiz is the first time I’ve heard thiz.” Beelzebub buzzed.   
“Yaeh, and that he had gotten Michael pregnant as well.” Gabriel responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was walking up several flights of stairs before she reached the top. She was going to talk to the Almighty. Her mother. God’s office was located on the very top floor of the office building that they inhabit. It’s the only room accessible through a door on the level. The other rooms don’t have doors because they need God’s approval to open to Angels and Humans. Michael walked to the door of God’s office. She didn't even have to knock before hearing “Come in, Michael.” She opened the door. Michael stepped into the room. The room was mainly white but had some ornate designs on the walls that were Gold. some walls had a salmon color. The room was over shape with an indent for the doorway. There was a giant window with a large ivory white desk in front of it. In front of the desk was some white seating that looked like living room furniture. There was a person sitting at the desk. God herself. She had golden brown skin with dark brown hair. She wore a cream color suit with white accents. She had golden eyes with no pupils.   
“Well, Michael I’m assuming you're here to tell me something.” she said with a cheery smile.   
“Yes!” Michael said also with a smile.  
“Well, did you and Ligur finally do it?” God said.  
“Yes, I’m going to be a mom.”Michael replied.  
“Finally! You two have been married for two centuries and no child has popped out.” God said in a joking tone. Michael laughed in response.  
“Either way, Congratulations my child.” God said.  
“Thank you, Mother.” Michael said.  
“You’re welcome, my child and I will make sure that you and the child are safe.” God said. “You are dismissed or do you want to know what your sister has been up to.” she said.  
Michael laughed. “No thank you, mom but I prefer my innocence.” Michael said in a joking tone.  
God chuckled to Michael’s response. “Oh Michael, are you sure?” God said. Michael and her Mother Laughed together.  
“Ok, I won’t hold you hostage for any longer now.” God said.  
“Ok, mom.” Michael said as she turned and waved goodbye as she left the office.

When Michael left the office. The Almighty thought of when Michael was first created and how a little troublemaker she was. But not as bad as her younger brother Lucifer was. “You bet! The little Devil would bite me for no reason. Either way keep tipping. You have at least less than an hour before bedtime and a Talk in church tomorrow. ”  
… I’m not going to comment on this.


	7. Chapter 7

When Michael left Heaven, Gabriel tried to catch Michael before she left. Gabriel wanted to tell Michael some things that she needed to know. Mainly about Heaven's response to her “home life”. Though Michael did leave later then normal. So I guess it’s not that important.

Michael didn’t even lollygag before coming home. She went straight to her and Ligur’s bedroom. Michael immediately laid on the bed. She was tired. She knew that this would happen while she was pregnant but not to this extreme. Michael sat back up to readjust her position on the bed. She laid against the pillows. She started to remove some of her clothing. Starting with her shoes. It was definitely becoming difficult for Michael to take her shoes off but the extra fabric over top of her shoes was not helping ether. But she did get her shoes off. Michael then moved to remove her suit jacket. She was heating up more now then normal.

“Two centuries of waiting and I already look like a water balloon.” Michael said to herself with a little laugh. She began to rub her stomach. She smiled. “7 more Months until you're here. With me and your dad.” Michael said softly. She admired her stomach for the life inside of it. Michael then took off her neck tie. She never understood why Gabriel wanted them to wear ties. Everyone had to wear them. Even the female presenting angels had to wear ties. Which is why she and Uriel wear them. Uriel was not happy at first but she warmed up to the ideal. While also smacking Gabriel in the head. Uriel and Michael are the only “girls” out of their siblings. Which annoys Uriel to a point. “I’m not a damsel in distress!” Uriel would say to their brothers when they were younger. Uriel was always aggressive with their brothers. She wanted to be an equal to them. She wanted to have the same respect as Michael got from the boys but Michael was also the oldest sibling.

Michael sighed. She continued to rub her belly. Michael did miss the old days. The chaos that Lucifer and Raphael would create. They did nearly kill Gabriel on several occasions because the two would go to the edge. Mother called it The Outer Darkness and she told them on several occasions NOT to go there. Lucifer never listened to her and he would drag Raphael with him. Gabriel would just follow them. Michael was lucky to have her wings at the time. She had saved Gabriel multiple times from their brother's stupidity. Before she dragged Lucifer and Raphael to time out from disobeying their Mother. Michale was the most mature out of her siblings.

Michael looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand. 5:30. She sighed. Michael decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. She slid off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. She placed a hand on her belly as she walked down the stairs. Turning the corner to the kitchen. Michael went straight for the pantry to see what she should make for dinner. She and Ligur do not need to eat but the two like the routine. Ligur’s department is in Gluttony. he does eat more than her but she does like to eat as well. Some of Michael’s favorites dates with Ligur are the dinner dates. Though she did enjoy the late night loving that they do. How much she loved doing it. Ligur was a very good partner for it. Even if she’s the only being that he’d ever loved in that manner. Ligur is a one person kinda man. Michael knew that Ligur would never cheat on her. But Michael did understand that in Hell marriage means nothing to them. So many demons would love to have Ligur but of course Ligur denies it.

Michael shook her head. She did not want to think of the things that the demons of Hell would do to her husband. Michael turned her attention back on dinner. She looked at what they had. She also had to consider her condition as well. Michael did not want to risk her baby's health even if she is an Angel. She decided on lasagna for dinner after some time. She walked out of the pantry with the ingredients for the lasagna. Michael laid it all on the counter. She quickly miracled in some more comfortable clothing. She was now wearing a white tunic with gold stripes at the end of the sleeves and of the tunic itself. It also had the neckline in gold as well and a stripes around her waist. The sleeves were hoops sleeves that were separated with another gold stripe. She also had royal blue leggings. Michael had also miracled an apron on as well. It was a royal purple color with daisies decorating it. She started to make the lasagna. She grabbed a somewhat small glass bowl that was rectangular that she'd used to make the dish before. It was big enough for the two of them to finish.

When Ligur came home the house was filled with the aroma of lasagna. He walked to the kitchen where Michael was. She was pulling it out of the oven.   
“Smells good, Love.” Ligur said coming to Michael’s attention.  
“Oh, chameleon. Your home.I didn’t hear you.” Michael said as she sat the lasagna on the table. Along with some silverware.   
“Lasagna for dinner.” Ligur commented as he tried to help Michael with setting up the table. Much of it was already there.   
“Yes, I thought it would be nice to have to night.” Michael said. When everything was set up Michael and Ligur sat at the table to eat.   
“So, how was Heaven to day, Love.” Ligur asks as he stuffed his face with lasagna.   
Michael smiled at him as she swallowed. “I told her today.” Michael said in a solema tone.  
Ligur looked at her. “What did she say?” he asked.  
“She said that she would make sure that me and the baby are safe.” Michael said making eye contact with Ligur.  
Ligur smiled at her and nodded. “Is that all she said?” Ligur asked as he stuffed another piece of lasagna in his mouth.  
“Yes, that is all she said.” Michael answered.  
“Ok, Love.” Ligur said.  
The two quickly changed the subject.

When the two were done with their food. They cleaned the table and the dishes. Michael mainly cleaned the dishes and Ligur cleaned the table. When the table and dishes were cleaned or placed in the dishwasher. The Angel and Demon moved to the living room. They sat on the couch and cuddled with each other. It was Ligurs turn to pick a movie to watch. He almost always picks a horror movie. Michael hates horror movies but she does hold on to Ligur more. So maybe that's why he likes it. But he chose something different this time. It was called Scooby-Doo. It was a children’s movie.  
“So, did you tell anyone else today?” Ligur asked.  
“No but Gabriel did pop in my office to ask me why I was acting the way I was.” Michael said as she snuggled into Ligur’s chess.  
“What did you do?” Ligur asked .  
“I told him if he wanted to know. Go ask Uriel.” Michael said  
“So, do you think he actually listened to you?” Ligur asked knowing how much Gabriel annoys Michael.  
“I don’t know. He probably went to his office to soke because I told Uriel but not him.” Michael said with annoyance in her voice.  
“Hmm.” Ligur hummed.

Meanwhile in a London apartment~

An Angel and Demon sat on a couch. It was a pale yellow with some light pink accents. The Demon otherwise known as Duke Hastur was resting his head on the lap of the Angel. The Angel if you couldn’t guess was the Archangel Uriel. She was lightly caressing Hasturs head. Hastur would never omit it but he does like it when Uriel pampers him.  
“Haha.” Uriel chuckled.  
Hastur looked up at the angel with a confused expression. “What are you laughing at?” Hastur said with his deep raspy voice.  
“Oh, nothing just pampering my Demon.” Uriel said with a little chuckle. Hastur huffed at that remark.  
“What, I like to pamper you. Even if it makes someone jealous.” Uriel said as a grumpy looking Sunflower pups her head up to look at her owner. She quickly put her head back down on a very large dog bed. Sunflower was mad at Uriel for paying attention to Hastur instead of her. The corgi just curled up next to Cerberus. Cerberus did not mind that Hastur was not paying attention to him. He just laid on the dog bed liking how comfortable it was compared to the damp cold floors of Hell. Cerberus was not much of a HellHound but he was taken care of by Hastur for most of his life and well Hastur’s a dork.  
“I guess you pamper her too much for her to be jealous.” Hastur remarked.  
“Yeah maybe but I love her.” Uriel said with a smile.  
“Well wasn’t she a gift from your sister.” Hastur said.  
“Yes, she was. Michael does a lot of things to make us happy.” Uriel said, her tone being slightly sad.   
Hastur looked at her with concern. “Uriel are you ok?” Hastur asked.  
Uriel looked at Hastur and then she looked away. “I told Gabriel something that I shouldn’t have told him.” Uriel confessed to Hastur.  
Hastur looked confused. “What did you tell him?” He asked.  
Uriel sighed. “Ok, I told Gabriel about Michael and Ligur.” she said.  
“Did he get mad?” asked Hastur.  
“No or at least not that I can tell.” Uriel said quietly. “I just feel like I shouldn't have told him. Michael trusted me enough to tell me and Gabriel is the boss. He can kick her out or kill her.” Uriel said getting more dramatic before Hastur cut her off.  
“Hay, Urilz calm down. It’s Michael. She’ll just Spartan kick Gabriel out of the top window of Heaven.” Hastur said as he placed a hand on Uriel's cheek.  
Uriel sighed. “Your right, Frog.”  
“Ha, a demon being right for once.” Hastur commented  
“Yeah, and by an angel too.” Uriel chuckled.  
The two started to laugh. Hastur had sat up to look Uriel in the eyes. The two looked passionately into each other's eyes. Uriel had leaned into a kiss. Hastur happily accepted it. It did not take too long for Uriel to grab Hasturs hand. She dragged Hastur to her apartment's bedroom. The door closed behind them.

Back to Michael and Ligur!  
Michael was snuggling into Ligur chess. Ligur was just stroking her head. He was tired but he stayed awake. He couldn’t sleep. Ligur had too much running through his head.  
“Chameleon, Sleep. Please.” said a very sleepy Michael.  
“I’ll try, Love.” Ligur responded. Ligur did eventually fall asleep cuddling Michael in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“So, will you speak with him?” Gabriel asked as he sat down some folders for the meeting.  
“Yez, yez. Things have juzt been really buzy down in Hell.” Beelzebub snapped at Gabriel. They were trying to figure out how to use the projector. They were getting frustrated. So much that they started to buzz. The buzzing caught Gabriels attention.  
“Bee, do you need help?” Gabriel asked.  
Beelzebub lifted their head to look at Gabriel. They stared straight through Gabriel’s soul.  
“What do you think!?” Beelzebub buzzed  
Gabriel just grabbed the electric cord and plugged it into a nearby outlet. The projector turned on. Beelzebub blushed. They’re normally the one that tells Gabriel to do that.  
“I’m lozing my head!” Beelzebub said as they sat on one of the chairs. Gabriel pulled a chair right next to them. they had their head in their hands. Gabriel could tell that they were stressed. He placed a hand on their shoulder.  
“Work getting to you, Bee.” Gabriel said in a calming voice.  
“It’z Hell Gabe. everything iz getting under my zkin! Zometime literally.” Beelzebub yelled. Gabriel shivered at the thought of having something crawling under his skin.  
“Maybe after work we can go get some food.” Gabriel said. He did not like food but he did know that Beelzebub liked it. Food did calm Beelzebub down. It made them easy to handle.  
“That zoundz nice.” Beelzebub said as they laid their head on Gabriel’s shoulder.  
“We should finish setting up the meeting.” Gabriel said.  
“Yez, your siblings will be in here 30minutes before the meeting.” Beelzebub said with a smrek.  
“Your people will be here 30minutes late.” Gabriel remarked.  
“Gabe, we are Demonz. We are never on time.” Beelzebub joked.

Michael adjusted her necktie as she stood in the hallway. She was in the lobby of Heaven and Hell. She was waiting with Uriel for Ligur and Hastur.  
“So, are they coming?” Uriel asked.  
“Yes, they're coming.” Michael said.  
“Why do they have to be late!” Uriel said in annoyance.  
“Because they are Demons. They're always late.” Michael said as she looked to see if the two Dukes were coming up the escalators. She sighed. “I don't see them.” Michael said.  
“Do you think those succubus are causing them to be late?” Uriel asked as she looked at Michael.  
“I hope not.” Michael said, “you know how easily Hastur can be caught.”  
“Yes, It’s annoying. Hastur gets so upset when that happens.” Uriel said as she leaned her head back against the wall. Michael just looked at her sister. She placed a hand on her stomach. Her hand did not go too far. Uriel looked at Michael examining her body.  
“How are you already that big!?” Uriel said.  
Michael laughed at Uriel’s response. “Ligur said the same thing to me when he first noticed.” Michael said with a big grin on her face.  
“Wow, how far along are you?” Uriel asked.  
“I’m two Months at this point.” Michael said.  
The two Archangels started to hear screaming before they saw Hastur and Ligur run up the escalators.  
“No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No!” Hastur screamed as he ran past Michael and Uriel. Ligur was not too far behind him. The two sisters looked at each other before turning to the escalators where three succubus were standing.   
They made eye contact before Uriel said. “The Dukes have a very important meeting to attend to. So don’t F@#! them!” Michael grabbed Uriel and dragged her to their meeting.

When Ligur and Hastur had made it to the meeting room they were out of breath. When the two Dukes bursted into the room they had scared Gabriel and Sandalphon. Sandalphon had jumped into Dagons arms. When he had noticed he immediately jumped back and made some sorry excuse for hanging on her. Dagon just smiled at him. trying to refrain from laughing. Dagon was flattered that her Teddy Bear had the instinct to hold her. Michael and Uriel had popped in a right after the Dukes had scared their brothers.  
“Well you two missed it.” Beelzebub said in a taunting voice.  
“You missed Uriel swearing at some of Asmodeus’s succubus.” Michael said in a similar tone as she pointed at Uriel, who was behind her.  
“HA!” Beelzebub and Dagon laughed in unison.  
“Well, your brothers got scared by our Dukes.” Dagon laughed, “and Sandy here hung on my arm for a second.”  
“I did not mean to do that!” Sandalphon said as he blushed.  
The room erupted into laughter.  
“Ok, ok we need to start the meeting.” Gabriel said.  
The angels composed themselves and sat in their assigned seats. The seating was always the same. Even if they were standing. The order was Uriel, Sandalphon, Michael and Gabriel. That’s how it was. The demons on the other hand did not have assigned seating. They sat where they wanted. Ligur and Hastur like to sit next to each other but at this meeting Ligur sat across from Michael. Hastur was across from Uriel. Dagon to Sandalphon and of course Gabriel and Beelzebub were across from each other. Gabriel had opened the meeting. It was one of the boring meetings. Gabriel tries to make it interesting but he’s not good at it. Before long the meeting was over.  
“Yes, so you will do that.” Gabriel said to Beelzebub.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Beelzebub said as they gathered up their paperwork. “Oh and before I forget.” Beelzebub said as they looked at Ligur dead in the eyes. “Ligur.”  
“Yes, Lord Beelzebub.” Ligur said looking back at them.  
“Tell me what you’ve been doing with Michael.” they said out loud. Ligur’s eyes turned a pale gray. Michael couldn’t hide her surprised expression as she looked at Beelzebub and then to Ligur.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, Lord Beelzebub.” Ligur said, lying to them.  
“Then, explain why I heard that Michael got pregnant by you?” Beelzebub said as their eyes turned red. Michael had instinctively placed a hand on her belly. Ligur just looked at Beelzebub. He couldn’t find the right words to say to them but Beelzebub could tell that they had hit a soft spot on Ligur. His eyes were a dead giveaway that he was indeed lying. Gabriel just looked at the others in the room. They were all surprised by Beelzebubs bluntness and for some it was why didn’t Michael say something about this.  
“So, how long were you two hiding this?” Gabriel asked. Michael couldn’t look at Gabriel. She just sat in silence feeling betrayed by her own brother again and also feeling guilty. Ligur had been standing nearby her when Beelzebub had said it. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
“So, are you two going to confess.” Beelzebub said, placing their hands on their hips.  
“It was all up to Michael to tell others.” Ligur growled fearing the safety of Michael and their baby.  
“And Beelzebub that was not that nice to just say it in front of everyone.” said a feminine voice from behind them. Gabriel and Beelzebub had turned to look where the voice came from. Behind them was God herself.  
“Mom!” Gabriel said in surprise. God smiled at him.  
“Yes, and if I may have a word in this argument.” she said looking at Michael and Ligur.  
“To make it clear. Michael and Ligur should not be punished in any manner.” the Almighty said.  
“Wait, why shouldn’t we punish them?” asked Dagon.  
“Well, I think that is for those two to tell you that Dagon.” God said as she pointed to Ligur and Michael.  
“Oh, and Dagon don’t forget to wear protection next time you go down!” she said with a smile as Dagon began to blush knowing what she meant. “And that goes to you too, Uriel and Beelzebub.” she added before she disappeared. She left them in confusion.  
“Umm ok. Well Ligur, Michael do you mind telling us why you to are safe?” Dagon asked after a few minutes when by.  
“Umm, yeah about that.” Ligur said, placing a hand on the back of his head.  
“If I am to be blunt about it. Me and Ligur are married.” Michael said.  
“MARRIED!” they all yelled except for Hastur and Uriel who had been told when Michael first said something about her pregnancy.  
“WHEN?” Sandalphon asked.  
“May 6, 1810.” Michael and Ligur said in unison.  
“Two centuries! You two have been getting away with this for TWO CENTURIES!” Gabriel said.  
“To be honest here half pint, you are not that exsrbint.” Michael said ceiling Gabriel by his nickname she had given him.  
“Hay!” Gabriel responded. Michael laughed at Gabriel’s response.  
“So, first kid?” Dagon asked.  
“Yes.” Ligur said.

After sometime of explaining they had left the meeting room. Michael and Ligur were told to go home for the day to cool off their nerves. Ligur was surprised that God actually came to help them in that situation. Michael was laying on the couch. She had unbutton her jacket so she could rub her belly. Ligur was sitting on the other end of the couch. He had Michaels legs on his lap. He was trying to take off Michaels shoes but he was having trouble with it. Though Ligur did get her shoes off. He was always confused by Michaels shoes but the fabric that covered the actual shoe does not help.   
“It went better than expected.” Michael said breaking the silence between them.  
“Yes.” Ligur said as he began to rub Michaels feet.

Gabriel had held true to his promise to Beelzebub. He had taken them to a taco place. Gabriel always gets two meals. Both meals are for Beelzebub because Gabriel does not soil his body with “gross matter.” Beelzebub on the other hand could eat all the food in the world and be filled. Gabriel and Beelzebub had taken the food home to the flat that they lived in.  
“That was fun.” Gabriel had said.  
“Yup.” Beelzebub said as they stuffed their face with the taco. “What do you think think Heaven and Hell’s reaction will be when they tell them.” they had said.  
“I don’t know.” Gabriel answered.


	9. Chapter 9

4 Months Later.

Michael and Ligur did tell Heaven and Hell. some of the Angels were appalled at the ideal of Michael conceiving a child. let alone one with a Demon and that a Duke of Hell. some didn’t know what to think of the situation because they thought Michael didn’t like the male presenting or didn’t have a romantic interest in anyone. The others, mainly the army were happy for Michael and tried to help Michael with her duties. Hell on the other hand gave Ligur a big pat on the back for banging an Angel. Some wondered how Ligur managed to get Michael to fall for him. Of course Ligur says he fell for her first before she did. Though Ligur was pulled into Lucifer’s office. Lucifer was wondering how in the name of Heaven did Ligur manage to get his sister without his help. He did promise Michael to Ligur when he was recruiting for the rebellion but he was one of those who just followed a friend. Ligur had only had a fondness for Michael. He didn’t really fall for her until the 16 hundreds because he got to know Michael for herself, not the powerful and dangerous Archangel that they assume. But as all things there are some that don't like the fact that an angel and a demon are in a relationship with each other.

Michael was lying on her and Ligur’s bed. She was rubbing her swollen belly. Ligur was hugging Michael’s belly. He had to be careful as not to squish Alleyra. Alleyra was the name that they had chosen. Michael likes the meaning of Alleyra. Sense Alleyra had brought some much joy to them and so why not give her the name of joy. He rested his head on the side of Michael’s swollen belly. He could sense the spirit inside of Michael. Ligur also rubbed Michaels belly as well. 

Of course their lives were not that easy but at least they didn’t have to worry about them being destroyed. Michael was heckled by some of the angels for being in love and caring a demon's child but usually Michael just ignored them or just punched them. Some time some of the army angels took care of the angel that was heckling Michael. Mainly they have a worse punishment for the heckler than what Michael would do. Michael makes examples and the army does the main punishment behind closed doors. 

Ligur was not heckled that much by the demons but he’s a Duke of Hell. The hierarchy of Hell is feared for their cruel punishments. Ligur is not that cruel to the other demons but he does enjoy murdering them. He's the nicer of the demons but he shows it to more of the demons than the others do.

Michael felt a sharp kick to her stomach. She gasped at the sudden movement. Ligur popped his head up when he felt Alleyra move. The two looked at each other.  
“D-did you feel that?” Michael asked in shock.   
Ligur nodded “She moved!” he said. “This is the first time that we felt her move.” he said in excitement.  
Michael smiled. “She’s moving.” she rested her hand on her swollen belly.   
Ligur had snuggled back into Michael's belly. “Oh, you little Hell-spawn. You need to be nice to your Mother.” Ligur had joked to Alleyra.   
Michael giggled. “Chameleon.” she said, grabbing Ligurs hand. Ligur looked up at his wife with a big smile. Michael smiled back before Ligur sat up to kiss her. The two stayed in each other's arms. Michael placed her forehead on Ligurs. The two just smiled at each other. They just want to share a quiet moment with one another.  
“I can’t wait until she’s here.” Michael said breaking the silence.  
“In our arms.” Ligur added, placing a kiss to Michael's forehead. Michael smiled. She felt so loved when she was with Ligur. It's not like Michael never felt loved by her siblings. No, it has just faded over the centuries. Plus Ligur was Michael’s escape from Heaven. In a way of being free from expectations. Michael is an Archangel. Heaven has expectations for her.

Michael’s phone began to ring.  
“Oh, great.” Michael sighed. She moved to grab her phone to see who was trying to call her. She picked up the phone to hear The Quartermaster in a panicked voice.  
“Quarter, calm down. What’s happening.” Michael said in a calm voice.  
“Sorry, some of the principalities are missing and no one can get a hold of them. I don’t know what’s going on but I need help.” The Quartermaster said in a defeated tone.  
Michael sighed. “Ok, who is missing?” Michael had asked before The Quartermaster named five Principalities. The five in question were, well two of them are basically married to each other. One of the three was Balle. You know who he’s with. Eric, one of the Disposable Demons. The other two also had Demon lovers.  
“Ok, I think I know where they are and some of them you probably don’t want to see what they are doing.” Michael said.  
Quarter sighed “why does this happen.”  
“Just so you know that some of them were already in a relationship with one before they knew about my relationship.” Michael remarked.  
“Yes, have a good evening michael.” the Quartermaster said before hanging up.  
Michael sighed and laid down as Ligur moved to lay his head on the pillows. Michael laid on her side and snuggled into Ligur’s chess. He wrapped Michael in his arms. Michael’s swollen belly was pressed against Ligur’s stomach. Alleyra decided to make her presence known again by kicking Michael again. The angel and demon just smiled at each other. They both placed their hands on Michael’s belly. She looked up at Ligur and smiled. Ligur smiled back at her before they kissed again. Michael rubbed her belly before she and Ligur drifted off to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile  
There was movement in the dark room of a flat in Newcastle. The Angel walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. The room had a bed big enough to fit two people without touching. The room itself was a dark green with some light golden brown pattern to it. There was a large window on one of the walls. The room featured the bed with light brown covers. Two nightstands on each side of the bed. A loveseat was set up against the footboard of the bed with a TV in front of it. Balle was standing in the doorway looking in the bedroom. A small demon was with their feet still on the bed but their head was lying on the floor. Balle snickered at his demon’s poor situation. Eirc was not happy to see their angel laughing at them.  
“Ballerina, stop laughing and help me.” Eirc said as they extended their arms out so Balle could grab them.  
“Ok, Bunny.” Balle said as he walked to his demon's side. He grabbed Eirc by the waist. Picking them up effortlessly. Balle rested Eirc on his pelvis as he smiled at them. Eirc was blushing at this point. Eirc really only felt loved when they were with Balle. Hell isn't that kind to the Demon’s like them. They were just faceless Demon’s to fill out the ranks. Eirc never was an angel to begin with. They were a true demon. Born in Hell by Lilith. The worst mother you could ever have. She never loved them or their other siblings.

Eirc was snapped out of their thoughts when Balle gave them a kiss on the cheek. They just looked at him with pleading eyes. Balle knew what they wanted. Eirc is never satisfied with one kiss even if it’s to the lips. Balle smiled at them and leaned in to kiss them again but this time on the lips. Eirc immediately accepted the kiss with full force. They found their tongue in side of Balle’s mouth. They explored each other's mouths. When they separated Eirc smiled at Balle. Balle just gave Eirc another kiss to the forehead.  
“I love you, Bunny.” Balle said to Eirc. They were still in his arms.  
“I love you too, Ballerina.” Eirc said resting their head on Balle’s shoulder Balle hugged them as he sat on the bed. He felt a change to Eirc’s body, which was normal for Eirc. when Balle looked down at his demon. Eirc had changed his corporal. Eirc liked to change it at the flat because they're not threatened with discorperation. Eirc's normal bunny ears hair had changed to two cornrows down their head. Their body was not the build of a small man but of a womens. Balle smiled at Eirc who had looked up at him.  
“You're the most beautiful being in the universe.” Balle cooed.   
Eirc just smirked at Balle. “I better be.” they said in a feminine voice. Balle smiled at them and hugged them tighter as he began to laugh. Eirc started to laugh as well. Balle decided to lie down on the bed, tacking Eirc down with him. The two spent the rest of the night at the flat treating each other to a night of love.


	10. Chapter 10

At this point Michael was 9 Months Pregnant. She was very tired and big at this point. Most Angel’s know to avoid Michael when she was mad or upset, more than usual because of mood swings. Michael had come to the point where she was done with being pregnant. She was tired and cramped. Her back was aching most of the time and her feet hurt. Michael had begun to do paperwork in her personal qroters. She liked it more than her office chair. In bed Michael can have more support with her back than with her chair. Even the Angel’s had begun to bring her paperwork to her room instead of her office so Michael didn’t have to walk to and from her office. Some Angels would even catch her with Ligur when he was on a break to check up on her and make sure that Michael was ok and that Alleyra isn't coming without him there for Michael. Most just thought it was cute that one of the duke’s of Hell was worried for his wife and unborn child. Other’s just scoffed at the two and just handed the paperwork over to Michael and left without a word.

Michael eventually did go on maternity leave. Most of the time she slept and prepared the nursery for Alleyra’s arrival. Crowley and Uriel had helped Michael and Ligur paint the nursery. Crowley made the ceiling look like the night sky before him and Uriel made it fade into dawn. They were both happy with the outcome of it. Michael loved it! She gave both of them a big hug for their work. Uriel was happy that Michael loved it and hoped that Alleyra would love it as well. Crowley just smirked at her and said “shut up, you're my sister. Mum would kick my but if I didn’t… or Aziraphale would do it.” Ligur had laughed at Crowley’s remark. Some of her siblings came to help set up the rust of the nursery. Michael had some stuffed animals for Alleyra. All the animals that they got represented a family member. Hastur was a Frog (obviously), Uriel was an Owl, Dagon was a Moray Eel, Sandalphon was a Baer (per Dagon’s request), Beelzebub was a Fly, Gabriel was a Swan (it was lilac in color), Lucifer was a Ram, Adam was a little Lamb, Crowley was a Snake, Aziraphale was a Dove, Ligur was a Chameleon, and Michael was a Dear. The Chameleon and the Dear were placed in the crib. The Dear was very special to Michael; it was a gift from God when she was first created.

The Them had come over to help Michael clean after their parents had met Michael and Ligur and said it was ok if they wanted to help them. The Youngs made them dinner one time and got acquainted with the family (Adam’s biological family). Lucifer was very nice to the Youngs mainly for raising Adam for him while giving Crowley the stink eye for screwing up the delivery. The Them came over almost every Friday to help Michael clean the house. She loved it. Michael made sure that she had a treat for them if it was Ice cream, cookies, brownies, cake, she had it for them when they were done with what chore Michael gave them. She thanks their parents for raising such wonderful children. Adam may have been spoiled more by Michael then the rest but they understood that Michael was technically Adam’s aunt. Michael even had something for Dog. She had some Hell Hound treats that Ligur gave her. He loved it.

Michael was laying on the bed. She was waiting for Ligur to come home for the night. The Them had come over to the house again today. Michael didn’t have too much to do for them. They were sweet as always but at the moment she just wanted to sleep. Michael rubbed her swollen belly. She smiled at the thought of Alleyra would here, in their arms. She began to fidgets with the pale blue gown that she was wearing. Michael had retired her normal attire. Alleyra wanted a lot of room in the womb. So Michael was a lot bigger than what she was expecting. Ligur loves it. He loves that Michael can’t quite do things by herself. Michael is just annoyed that she can’t touch her own feet or see them. Ligur loves it because he can take care of Michael more than what he would normally.

When Ligur came home, he immediately went up the stairs to his and Michael’s room. He noticed that the nursery door was slightly opened. Ligur just glanced into the room. He could tell that Michael had been in there. Some things had been moved from their original spots.   
“Michael must have reorganized again.” Ligur thought to himself. He turns to his and Michael’s room. He opened the door to see Michael fast asleep in their bed. Ligur smiled as he walked into the room. He came up to the side of the bed that Michael was sleeping on. He leaned down to kiss Michael on her forehead, being careful as not to wake her. Ligur just smiled at her.   
“So beautiful.” he thought. Ligur moved to the loveseat at the end of the bed. He began to remove his blak trench coat. He sat down on the loveseat to take off his shoes. Ligur sighed after he got his last shoe off. He was tired. Hell had dropped a truck's worth of paperwork. Ligur had managed to drop off a pile of paperwork for Dagon. Dagon had papers all over her office. She was having a field day with all the paperwork. Ligur even thinks that Sandalphon was in there, somewhere. 

Ligur stretch before he relaxed into the loveseat. He wanted to watch some TV but he did not want to wake Michael up. Ligur turned his head to look at Michael. He admired her. The way the evening sun caught her. How the shadows out lined her form. Ligur smiled again. He loved Michael so much but he was growing worried about Michael. She would have woken up by Ligur’s presence but she was still asleep. Ligur tried to shove it off but he couldn’t. He was worrying himself again before Michael began to stir. Ligur looked over at Michael with a sigh of relief. Michael was waking up. Ligur had calmed down when Michael set up in the bed. Ligur stood up from the loveseat and walked to Michael’s side of the bed. Michael had placed a hand on her swollen belly. Ligur could tell that Michael was feeling uncomfortable.  
“Love, what’s wrong?” Ligur asked as he placed his arms around Michael.  
“I-I umm...” Michael tried to say before she felt a wet spot forming on the bed. She blushed a deep red. She looked at Ligur with the look of I think it’s coming, look. Ligur’s eyes go wide.  
“I think my water just broke, Chameleon.” Michael said. Ligur immediately began to make Michael a comfortable spot on the bed with pillows and blankets before he called the Weasel. She said that she would be down there as soon as possible but in the meantime to keep Michael calm. Which was not too hard to do sense, she was keeping Ligur calm. Ligur ended up sitting down on the end of the bed, holding Michael’s hand as contractions started to hit. Ligur ended up lying beside her. Michael wanted Ligur to hold her. He was whispering sweet things into Michael’s ears, as an attempt to ease Michael. Michael had never felt pain in this manner before.

Before long the Weasel appeared. She immediately got Michael into a position to begin the birthing process. Ligur was allowed to stay with Michael during labor. He held Michael’s hand as she was told to push. Michael was just trying not to scream. It was harder to hold back her tears. Ligur just placed his head on Michael’s. She immediately snuggled into Ligur's head. After some hours of Michael being in labor. The room was quiet except for the sound of a baby crying. Michael was still holding on to Ligur. She glanced up at him with a weak smile. Alleyra was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket before the Weasel handed her over. Michael held out her hands as the Weasel placed Alleyra in her arms. Michael held her close. She was starting to cry. Ligur rested his head on Michael’s shoulder.  
“Hello, Alleyra.” he said softly. Alleyra looked at him recognizing his voice and her name. She began to smile and make small cooing sounds. Michael brought her close to her. She couldn’t say anything, she was so overwhelmed with her emotions. She smiled as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ligur gave Michael a kiss to her temple. Ligur was not much of a cryer but he was starting to tear up himself. They were so happy. She was here, in their arms. Michael’s eyes had turned a red color from the tears but she was still crying. Michael could hardly believe it. She was a mom now, she’s finally a mom.

The Weasel gives the two the rundown of what to expect for the next couple of days. She told Michael to rest and if something feels wrong, they need to call her. Michael and Ligur nodded in response. The Weasel left and Michael handed over Alleyra to Ligur. Ligur was trying to be gentle with Alleyra. Michael giggled slightly.  
“Chameleon, it’s ok. You won't hurt her.” Michael said as she snuggled into the bed.  
“I know but she’s so small.” Ligur said as he sat down on a chair that he had miracled into the room. Michael looked over to him. Alleyra was asleep. She had fallen asleep after Michael had fed her some breast milk. Her hand was trying to grab Ligur’s suspender. Michael smiled again before she fell asleep from her exhaustion. Ligur avinchly placed Alleyra into her bassinet for the night. Ligur kissed Alleyra’s forehead then he kissed Michael on the forehead too. He walked out of the bedroom to take a breather. Ligur was a father now. He was the father of a beautiful baby girl.

Ligur had spent some time down stairs. He was waiting for morning to call everyone, mainly Uriel and Hastur. Even though Angels and Demons don’t need sleep, it’s still wise not to wake one up. Crowley and Michael being the most dangerous to wake up. For a human it would be a death sentence to wake one of them up. Ligur knows this first hand. He lives with Michael and have to dodged the alarm clocks.

Before long it was time for the calls. Ligur sighed as he went to grab his phone to call Hastur and Uriel. Ligur knew that those two would be together. He tapped one of his contacts that said “Golden Terror” and called the number. He sat there for a minute before Uriel picked up.  
“Hello?” Uriel said on the other end of the phone. She sounded confused.  
“Hello Uriel.”Ligur said quietly.  
“Oh, Ligur what’s going on? Is something wrong with Michael?” Uriel said in a little bit of a panic voice.  
“Michael’s fine, she’s just tired from having Alleyra.” Ligur said in a calm but cheerful voice. There was a pause on the other end of the call.  
“You mean to tell me that Michael just had her baby!” Uriel said in excitement.  
“Yes, she’s here.”Ligur said.  
“Ok, we’ll be over in a couple of hours.” Uriel said before ending the call. Ligur proceeded to call the rest of Michael’s family. Gabriel was excited and said that he would drag Beelzebub out of bed to come over. Sandalphon didn’t pick up the phone but Dagon did. She said that she would git Sandalphon and come over as well. Crowley and Aziraphale said that they would be over to see Alleyra. Ligur had interrupted a meeting that Lucifer was in. He knows that they put him on speaker phone. They always do. Ligur told Lucifer that Alleyra was here. Lucifer immediately ran out of the meeting room. Lucifer wanted to be there for Michael. He wanted to make up for what happened so many years ago.


End file.
